the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Mission log
This is the place to read about all of the heroic exploits of our ninjas. If you are writing up a recap of a mission, enter the name of the mission in the box to generate a new page. preload=Template:Mission width=25 S-Rank Acquire the Gauntlets of Power Assassination of a Council Member Attacked on the Way Claiming the Arc Dark Matter Darksky Point Part Two Defend Dakuraito Failure Attacks Journey to the Anti-World Journey to Hoshi Suuhai A general of the Crimson Lotus Mount Pisga Reclaiming the Base The Plagued Sealer A-Rank Assassination of General Attack by the Mantis Blood is Art The Cursed Base Darksky Point In Debt to Death First Guard of Legend Hanta Attacks Hidden by the Waterfall Inari, the Sabaku no Kitsune Inkuma, the Shadow Jackal The Jade Lion Knowledge of Death Kumo Caravan Escort Meeting Kurieta Mid-day Ambush A Mysterious Test Paths of Failure The Rock Totems Sandbros Spiders, Swords, Scintists... Oh my! Summit of Two Clans Stop the War! Stopping the Forgotten To Catch a Predator Truth of the Gami Clan Uzushio, Journey of Lies Tibs passion for swords B-Rank Ambassadors to the Gami Clan Amegakure Sabotage Archive of Orochimaru A Small Problem Blood Blood Money Chamber of Riddles Cult of the Curse Mark Disperse the evil gang: Against the Elements Gathering Intel Get the Jewels Hunt Down the Missing Kiri Ninja The Hunters Kan's Madness Long Time Business part 1 Journey with the Ferryman The Library The Village Hidden in Ryo Manor in the mists! Steal the lost scroll!! The Merchant Ninjas vs Zombies Princess Bride Raids Rank Up: Genjutsu Mania Rank Up: Temple of Puzzles Rank Up: Silver Lake Road to Kumo Seeking Allies Shadows of the Waterfall Shrine of the Demon Shark The Spartan Temple Sword Hunting Treacherous Trio The Trial The Tower The Walking Worm Water Temple Big black basilisk ZOMBIES! C-Rank 2 girls 1 guy 1 caravan A Damsel in Distress Abandoned lab Acquiring the Ebony Claws Afterlife Battlefront Bandits in the Land of Rivers Blood Red Death Border Defense Break the Smuggling Ring Brush with Death Cave Clearing Cave Cleaning II Caravan Defense Excursion to the Land of Potatoes! Exploring the Orphanage Flamboyant The Genin Get the Scroll of Snake The Information Invitation to the Forgotten Leaf Mission Board: Retrieve the Scroll Leaf Supply Run Lyre of the Kirigaya Masked Peace The Midas Touch Missing Nin Retrieval Mysterious Puppeteer Ninja vs Pirates Nude modeling! Operation Drug Bust Pest control Protect the Delegates! Protect the Feudal Prince! Protect the Princess Raiding the Bandit Camp Ramen Robbers Reclaiming Orochimaru Recon the Bridge Recover the Noble Daughter Recovering Lost Children Re-open the Supply Route! Retaking a Town The Rock Chunin Returns! Rogue Sages Revenge Scroll of the Seven Stealing the Shrine's Scroll Takigakure Bodyguards Temple Raiders The Lions Den Terror in Iwa Trainingn a New Ninja To Steal from the Hyuga Under The Cover of Darkness Siege Breakers! Veiled Princess Village Hidden in the Branches The Mausoleum 8 tentacle freaks The informant with no pickle Yogg's Cavern D-Rank Adventure Time Arming Sunagakure Creating a Fortress Feudal Lord's Son Gathering Herbs A Merc with a Heart Okami's Delivery Service Rescue Mister Whiskers! Fights Eclipse vs Knowledge Nobu vs Taro Rucho Nara vs. Susorai Monigetsu Rucho Nara vs. Susorai Monigetsu (Round 2) Shinkiro vs Nui Shinkiro vs Nui 2 Shinkiro vs Nusumu Shinji vs Tibs Tiburan vs. Nui and Okami Clais and Kakuzi vs. Raiden and Sankuro Quests Acquire the Summoning Scroll of the Great White Snake Raids Inquisition Invasion Liberating Amegakure Manliness A Midnight Encounter Pesky Outlanders Canon An Uneasy Alliance Mr. Bear Pride Rebirth of the Mother: Suna Arc Vengeance Role play A Day Off A lovely Visit to a Tavern A walk in the forrest At the Brewery An afternoon in Kumo And Abs Another Visit to Shink Audience with the Raikage Bad News Basic Genin Training 101 Brand New Dawn Brewery Trip Building Friendships Campfire Catching Up With Nui Finding Time to Catch Up To Clear Things Up Crystal Cave Confronting the Hyuga Cookies Destiny Devotion and Time. Don't Worry, Be Happy Drinking at a Bar Enter Kenji Ichiyama Errands An Evening In Family Feuding Fight Nobu Day Free Training Gambling Problems Getting away from the stress Going Places Hanging Around Hiden Rock Training To His Limits Home Alone 3 A Honeymooners Confession The Hot Springs Hospital in Mie Housewarming How did I get here? How Many Beers? Inn Near Taki Interrogations Inviting Nui for Dinner In Oto KantaNui Fanservice Kantaro and Zakura meet Kitchens Knocking on Nobu's Door Konoha Marketplace Laying In Konohas Training Field Leaf Visitation Learning from the best Looking for Shink Looking for a friend To Masaki's Office! Lost in Ame Konoha Marketplace/> Marketplace Meandering Meeting of Powers Meeting with the Raikage Meeting over BBQ Midnight Meeting Mission to Kumo Near Kumo Nobu's House A New Arrival A New Game Night at a Bathouse A Night at an Inn Old and New On the Road The Performer Proposition Rain soaked returns Ready to Spar Recruiting for Inquisition Return to Kumo Return to the Base Reunion Sand Bros Training Secret Dealings Shot for Shot A Simple Meeting Slow Day Speaking with Hanta Speaking With the Kouukage Squad 14 : Recovery Tiramisu To Konoha The end is the beginning Traveling again Traveling to Amegekure Traveling in Fire Country Traveling in Frost Country Trespassers Unexpected Confrontations Visiting in Ame Visiting Okami Visiting the Base Visiting with cookies Waiting Walking Around the Leaf Refugee Camp Walking in Kumo Walking Wherever A Womans Job Valley of the End Vengeance Village Transfer An encounter with death The Shivas He Witnessed Eating at the bar Training before eating Unknown (needs to be given a rank) Acquire the Waterfall Scroll Kill team Jkor To Hell and Back Category:Organization